candle right up to my hands
by dourdan
Summary: after he events of Kano's last appearance in Mortal Kombat: Legacy; he gets the red robotic eye and that is the end of his character development. He is now sent to an outwordly island. rated M for lots of sex. . "Holding a candle right up to my hands Making me feel so incredible" american girls by counting crows
1. Chapter 1

Kano awoke in a wooden crate. How long had he been in there? He had no memory of anything after implantation of the cybernetic eye; and even then he only remembers waking up/not dying directly after the surgery to put in his new robotic eye.

He pushed his way out of the box, kicking and punching until the wall fell. As Kano collapsed from thirst and hunger his hand touched his face; he now had shaggy, unkempt shoulder length hair and full facial hair- this came as quite a shock. How much time had passed?

Wearing tattered white pants and little else he walked in to the jungle of this mysterious island.

He looked around for any kind of food. Anything at all; he would have eaten a rat if it crossed his path. Luckily he saw a coconut tree. But of course that would require climbing a coconut tree.

He was also weak from hunger so climbing proved difficult. He tried to get a hold of the tree but his efforts only cut up his hands. Out of breath and with a pounding headache- he punched the tree. Suddenly a laser shot from his robotic eye, completely knocking down the tree- and magically his headache was gone.

In fact he felt a soothing sensation ripple from the metal plate in his face, through his head, then down his body; as if it was sending an electrical pulse- or data.

He then looked down and saw many massive scars on his body. These scars were huge and painful looking, but healed (so they were at least a few weeks old); he was sure he would remember any activity that would have resulted in such scars.

But for now he took a coconut. He tried to make the eye laser appear again to actually open the coconut but of course he was not sure how he did it in the first place.

Kano focused on the coconut and mentally told his eye to "blink softly". It actually worked. His human eye made a blinking motion and his other eye shot just enough of a laser to cut a hole in the coconut (for a sip of water, without blowing the coconut up completely.)

With at least a little food in his stomach he felt energized to explore deeper in to the jungle. He had only been walking for less than 5 minutes when he came across a dead body, then another then another. Like a trail of breadcrumbs.

He searched their bodies for weapons; anything he might be able to use. A staff? no. A sword? no. A knife? Yes that was much more his style.

He was suddenly attacked by a random warrior with a single robotic arm; as if the other one has been ripped off. He was not much of a challenge. After a very brief battle Kano stabbed him in the throat and searched the body for "supplies" (even before he guy was even fully dead.)

He ripped some circuitry from his arm and a battery-like item from inside the still beating heart. Kano was originally going to use these items to make a camp fire but then he realized he could already do that with his eye. But he took them anyway; maybe he could use it to make an electrified knife.

In total he fought 6 people before sunset. Where were these people coming from? Was this some kind of test?

Perhaps he needed to go looking for opponents. He had gotten more than enough sleep in the wooden crate.

He walked in a straight line until he heard movement. Quietly he made his way to a cove where he saw a woman- or more like a girl- bathing.

More accurately she was washing off large amounts of blood and gore. She was thin and small with medium length red hair that she wore in two pigtails. There was something odd about her look; it was very 'fake'. Her hair was the color of blood a deep red not usually found in nature and her eyes were a vibrant light green only found in color contacts.

She could not have been older than 18 or 19 (or maybe even 17- she was only 5'4" so anything was possible.) But that didn't stop her from sensing him from about 10 feet away and pulling her own knife from a leaf/scarf tied to her ankle. She started the fight completely nude.

While fighting her Kano could not help but notice that there was no random clothing anywhere. This girl had a plan; she was fighting all her opponents naked to keep them distracted. She also had some unfortunate scars; as if to show her strategy did not always work.

One scar was across her right breast. It looked raw and painful as if it was a somewhat new injury. He punched landed a punch on the scar hoping to take her down. It knocked the wind out of her she grabbed her scar in pain and fell to her knees.  
She made a point to look up at him with doll eyes; as if to beg for mercy. Perhaps other opponents would have stopped to make sure she was ok, or at least dropped their weapons.

But Kano knew he needed to end this quickly, before she tried to actually speak. He slammed the back of her head in to a piece of drift wood as hard has he could. He felt her skull hit with a sickening smash and blood oozed from her nose. She started to cough.

As she was dazed he pushed her face in to the shallow water of a nearby cove. The same water she was bathing in just moments ago. He proceeded to hold her down until she lost consciousness. She would stay unconscious for a good 4 hours. He could have done whatever he wanted to her (and for most girls he would have) - but he had respect for this particular girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira awoke tied up in a little hut that Kano made from random pieces of drift wood. There was a small campfire and he was roasting a fish. Her hands and feet were tied but her mouth was not gagged. It would have been pointless; she knew better then to scream on an island full of people who wanted to kill her.

"hello luv." Kano said in his usual sexy Aussie accent.

"hi." she said in voice like an angry teenager. based on her voice she was clearly American.

"You got a name?" he asked. With that he gave her a piece of fish on a leaf, along with her knife.

"kira" she said cutting her hands free. "you?"

"kano."

"what kind of name is Kano?" she said with a smile. He clearly was not going to kill her; he seemed to just want information.

"Just a name." he said tossing her a sheet of leaves sewn together with coconut fibers. It was like a blanket to shelter her from the cold of the night- but mainly it was to cover herself.

"I escaped from a sex trafficking ring." she said after cutting her legs free and making herself comfortable under the leaf blanket.  
"I killed 16 people to do it. After the first 3 the whole "fear" aspect wears off."

"what were you afraid of?" he laughed.

"that it was wrong; that I was going to hell. But I have a feeling my number is a little low compared to yours." Kira pulled her knees to her chest, trying to keep warm.

"How can you tell?" Kano smirked.

"On this island I have killed 15 people- All because they under estimated me. You are the first person to not be defeated in a hilarious way." she could not help but laugh. She made it a point to kill her opponents in funny ways. Even then she was in a sex trafficking ring she would make a necklace of all the 'body parts' she collected from her kills.

"I think I know how to get us off the island." she added.

"really? If you know so much-then why are you still here?" he said casually eating.

"There is a castle inside a volcano; at least I think it's a volcano- it seems to be a portal of some kind. So while I am not afraid to kill- I am still ultimately afraid of the unknown.- and I'm assuming you got a look at our pathetic fellow captives." that last line was her pain point; she had been waiting for a worth ally.

He crawled to her. He removed the blanket. Her legs were still pressed to her chest. He kissed her knees, moving down to her thighs, slowly, gently spreading her legs. He opened her body, forcing her to display herself to him.

"I need to know i can trust you." he said pinning her down with one knee on her stomach. He examined her scars; first her breasts. The cut was large and deep, straight through the nipple, as if the opponent was trying to damage her beauty. There was also a scar on her arm and her neck, but the majority was on her hips and upper thigh.

He had a feeling the last men who got this close to her, tried to take her by force. He made sure to be sweet and genital with every touch. He wanted her to feel pleasure without fear.  
He kisses her rib cage, then her stomach. Then when he felt she was ready, he put his mouth to her dark pink pussy, taking in a good mouth full of her juices; she was already wet- she wanted him so bad it hurt. His tongue penetrated her, licking as deep as he could. She tasted so good.

Then withdrawing his tongue he traced over her tender pussy lips before focusing his energy on sucking her clit; teasing it, the full on sucking it. Her clit was swollen with intense pleasure. She tried to use her fingers to masturbate to orgasm but Kano pinned down her arms. He wanted to make her climax. He knew she was close when she grabbed his hair and forced his head even closer to her pussy.  
Kira could feel the cold metal of his face on her thigh. This man was strange but no other man had ever made her feel as comfortable in her own skin. She climaxed hard. Her hips flexed, her muscles tightened, and her pussy was so wet she needed to be f-ked.

"now take your clothes off." she said in a whisper.

Kano took of what little cloths he was wearing, reveling his hard cock. He wanted her so badly, but he was willing to wait for permission.

"I want you to make love to me." not sex not f-king; love. She wanted to feel loved. He took the invitation and put his cock inside her. He penetrated her slowly; her pussy felt nice and tight, like she had not had a nice juicy cock inside her in a long time. He put her legs over his shoulders and pressed deeply, pushing her knees to her chest as he pushed his cock in as far as it would go, then grinded his hips against her. He could see tears streaking down her face."

He leaned in and kissed her, holding the kiss, sucking the air from her lungs, as she climaxed again making her pelvic muscles go ever tighter around his cock.

As he felt he was going to shoot his load, Kano pulled out and shot his cum all over her breasts. The glaze dripped down the side of her tits making glisten in the light of the camp fire.

He used his hands to jack off the last bit of cum, ejaculating on her stomach. The sigh o her body covered in his cum made him want to make love to her all over again- then he noticed the blood.

She was bleeding like a virgin. But there was no way someone who was sold in to sex slavery could be a virgin, right?

Kira sensed this question and had an answer "anyone who tried to stick their dick in me got it cut off before they had the chance." she said in a sweet voice, as she motioned for him to lie down beside her.

"After the first time I killed a customer, my 'supervisor' carved in to my throat." She said referring to the scar on her neck.  
"Before he could go further I kicked him in the balls took the knife and stabbed it through his neck. Then I got a new supervisor." she said, the rested here head on Kano's big strong chest.  
"I was sent out again- and again I killed my customer by biting his dick off and stepping on his throat until he was dead." she said with a smile as if recalling a happy memory.

"My supervisor had 4 people pin me down and cut out my uterus while I watched." she said touching one of the larger scars on her pelvic area. "They hoped it would teach me a lesson. It didn't." she smiled, sweetly moving her head to his shoulder so she could kiss his neck.

"After you kill enough people the supervisors of the sex trafficking ring will dump you in to the middle of the desert in hopes you will just go away. I was walking through the desert when some Asian guy in a suit appeared and shot me with a tranquilizer and i woke up on this island. It was weird because he wasn't in a car- he just appeared." her voice started to trail off as she was getting sleepy.

"What do you think of all that?" she said in a yawn.

"I think I love you." Kano said without even thinking about it. She was a female version of himself.

"First thing tomorrow we go to the portal." she said before falling asleep in big strong his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word Kira (wrapped in a dress made of leaves) showed him the entrance to the mysterious castle/volcano/portal.

"Shang Tsung..." Kano said almost laughing. Of course- who else would be behind this?

"who?" kira said with a raised eyebrow.

"he often looks like a random bloke in a suit."

"OH..." she said now realizing what he was saying; this island test was all Shang Tsung's doing. And she was about to meet the man fact to face.

The actual place was a volcano with an intricately carved entrance (the castle aspect). Kano placed his hand on the door and it flickered with out-world energy. Kira stepped forward. She touched her hand to the door and it opened to reveal a portal.

"are you afraid?" Kano said in mockingly. But as he said it, he held her hand.

Almost imminently they were attacked but robots, mutants, and other random warriors. In the mayhem they were separated by random floating walls.

Kira swiftly fought through hordes of strange mutants with giant claws, all with the single knife she brought in. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" she said, a little too much like a 90's horror movie heroine who was about to die very painfully.

"You certainly have spirit, little girl." a voice said from another room. Suddenly four walls boxed Kira in to a stone coffin and forcibly moved her to meet the man in charge.

Meanwhile Kano fought an army of robots. This seemed oddly familiar, especially when one got a hit in. The cut it left looked a lot like the various scars he awoke with.  
"You were certainly worth the investment." a voice said from behind a wall.

WTF did that mean?

"Your body is now 35% cybernetic." the voice continued. "I would have stopped with just the eye, but on its own the technology of the eye was insufficient; it would have been a glorified prosthesis." the wall opened to reveal Shang Tsung standing with Kira (looking confused but unharmed.)

"For the eye to have any functionality your entire brain had to be re-structured; pieces removed and rebuilt. The circuitry extends throughout your central nervous system." He paused to give Kano a chance to reflect upon just what that meant.

"but unlike previous projects I have overseen- it appears your personality remains unchanged."

"WHY?! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO RIP OPEN MY SKULL?!" Kano lunged at the wizard- and he really should have guessed what would happen next.

Shang Tsung raised one hand and emitted a sound wave that activated a kill switch. Pain shot through Kano's body as the 35% of his body that was robotic started to burn at 200 degrees.. and rising.

"You would have died during the initial surgery if not for my intervention. Perhaps that would have been as they say- 'natural selection'. After all not everyone can get their face caved in by a simple human." Shang Tsung said referring to the fact that officer Jax punched in the entire left side of Kano's using only his fists. (It would be much later when he received his robotic arms, after surviving an explosion.)

"I can also make this." Shang Tsung closed his hand then opened it revealing a button on a wooden box.

"please..." Kira knew what Shang Tsung was going to ask of her. She looked at Kano who was barely removed from the previous blast.

She looked to Kano for what to do; and Kano silently mouthed "he's bluffing". Or at least Kano assumed that even the mighty Shang Tsung would not want to have wanted too much time and technology on a project just to kill him.

Shang Tsung placed the button in her hands "pledge your loyalty, child."

Kira pressed the button. But what made it worse was this button was not a onetime activation; she had to hold her finger on the button, watching as Kano's flesh burned. Blood oozed from his eyes nose and ears as his brain was getting boiled alive.

She held the button until Shang Tsung told her she could stop. "I think he's learned his lesson."

The lesson of course being; it is only thanks to out world technology and magic that Kano was not already dead.

"You were always a worthy project; that's why when I met you I took dna for a future warrior- someone I could add to my army. That was, what, 9, 10 years ago? With accelerated aging we have-" he pointed to Kira who dropped the button in shock.  
"I added some different features; new hair new skin new eyes- after all a strictly female version of you would have been quite repulsive. Then I set this lovely angel loose on a sex trafficking operation; just to see what she could accomplish- she did not disappoint." he stroke Kira's cheek.

"Kano, I present to you- your clone- or perhaps you might like to call her your daughter."

He expected Kano to get stick to his stomach or at least cringe- but he did neither. He got up off his knees. Kano's body was in horrific pain; his face was still bleeding, he could barely see and his back muscles were spasming so bad he could barely stand. But he was not about to show weakness.

Kira ran to him, she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder "I'm so sorry." she said in a whisper. She almost felt tears in her eyes.

"Don't be." he lifted her head, then kissed her deep and passionately "I knew there was a reason I loved you- we share the same soul." He said in a voice that was calm and confident while also racked with agony.

Kira smiled. She had never had a family but now she knew both her father and the love of her life.

This was not the reaction Shang Tsung was expecting. "um, wow. you, Kano, are a sick individual."

Kira turned to the surprised out-word sorer "are we free to go, then?" she asked with a renewed sense of happiness.

"fine. but always remember- I can call upon you at any time- do not ever think of double crossing me."

"you go it." kira smiled, "luv" she added in a fake aussie accent.

With that Shang Tsung opened a portal and teleported the couple away. They landed in an alley way and immediately Kano lost consciousness from the horrific pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira, still wearing only leaves, used her knife to steal a car. She forced the driver to give up any cash he had and with her loot she got a hotel room and snuck Kano in for a few hours of healing.

Kano's body was dying. His brain was so far gone; most doctors would call it a 'coma'. But he was still breathing. She laid in him the bed and caressed her skin to his; his entire body was burning with fever. There was likely an infection somewhere but she hoped he could survive it. Out of faith or boredom she found pen and a sewing kit and stared to tattoo his arm.

Kira broke open the pen and using the little plastic drinking cup in the bathroom, mixed the ink with a little water- but it would not be nearly enough ink for what she wanted to draw. So she cut her wrist open and drained her blood in to the cup until it was completely full.

She started on her design; a simple black dragon going down his arm. She was not sure why she made a black dragon; Kano had actually never told her about the black dragon organization- it just seemed right.

"I have no memories before getting kidnapped and sold in to a sex slave ring in new mexico. I always thought it was because they drugged me, but my memories never came. Other girls would miss their parents or their boyfriends- but i never... i never had anyone." she said out loud as drew her design one needle stab at a time.

"i thought that made me stronger; because if I died I would not be hurting anyone but myself." this was a realization a long time in the making; she went in to every fight, unafraid to die because her life was of no real importance to anyone. Would having someone to love make her a weaker person?

"but now I have you." those words made her smile. she finished and went to sleep next to him; hopefully tomorrow would bring a miracle.

Kira awoke the next day to the sound of water. Kano had gotten up and shed burned, infected skin, like a snake sheds it's hide. He also shed the skin directly over the giant tattoo, leaving a completely healed tattoo.

Kira stripped off what little cloths she had and got in the shower with him, so happy that he was not dead. Under the warm running water she kissed his chest, then his stomach, tracing his chest hair down his stomach to his cock. She licked the head then slowly deep throated his entire shaft letting him f-k her throat. She could hold her breath for a long time; she wanted to taste his cum.

He pulled out of her mouth and with renewed strength he carried her wet naked body to the bed. He laid her on her stomach and started to pound her in her ass.

"Please cum in my mouth, daddy." she moaned. Although his cock felt so good it didn't matter.  
Hearing her call him daddy got him so turned on. He pounded her even harder. HJe spanked her ass and thighs so hard he left bruises.

"Harder daddy!" Kira cried out.

Kano unplugged the lamp and started to beat her hard across her bare buttock and thighs. He beat her so hard he drew blood.

"do you want me to stop?" he asked, in a hard breath.  
It hurt so bad but Kira wanted him to climax. She knew he was enjoying himself so she was willing to him continue.

Kano suck his fingers in her pussy; first one then two then three fingers, forcing them in as far as they would go; all as he continued to pound his cock in to her ass until he felt her climax.  
"yes daddy! Oh god yes!" she screamed, biting the sheets.  
Kano pulled out of her ass and turned her over. He pinned her down by pressing his knees to her shoulders. Using his hands he masturbated until he could shoot his cum all over her mouth. The liquid oozed over her lips, down her chin.

"You taste so good daddy." she said, licking her lips. She leaned forward trying to clean off his cock.

"I love you so much, baby." he said as he kissed her collar bone, then her breasts sucking her tender flesh until he left black and blue marks all over her chest.

He kissed her stomach down to her pussy. He loved watching her climax as he licked and sucked her clit, her beautiful body, trembling with a deep climax was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. After he made her cry out in orgasm several times he finally allowed her rest.

He would enjoy this new toy, perhaps he would blindfold her, maybe tie her up and let his any new henchmen take turns with her while he watched.

"We will start fresh; we will rise an army- you as my queen." he said, kissing her neck. "The black dragon will live again." he said, caressing his hands down Kira's still shivering body.

"yes daddy." she said in deep labored breaths. "Anything for you daddy."

It turned out that Kano had hidden funds and connections to various illegal organizations throughout eastern Europe. With Kira by his side he would rebuild his empire.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months had passed and Kano had amassed many followers- but he wanted to get back one person in particular. Lucas Kabal; a former persian gun smuggler turned born again Christian new jersey fire fighter.

He was one of Kano's greatest lieutenants; a powerful fighter with courage, skill and intellect. Of course those were the reasons he left in the first place.  
To escape prison and deportation Kabal ratted out many vital black dragon connections and in exchange was given an extremely light sentence (considering how deeply he was involved). During his 2 years in prison he was a volunteer fire fighter; a job he grew to love and with his ability to network he got enough connections to land him a job once he got released.

He also found Christianity; a higher purpose, a place to belong- but more importantly where he met his wife. He went to church for the first time in prison so he was unsure if he would fit in at the Sunday services at a community run church. But she made him feel welcome. She saw his face and knew god placed this man in her path to offer him redemption, love, to save his soul. After less than a year he proposed. They married on Christmas, among her family and friends. She was pregnant with his daughter less than a year later.

In short; his current life was wonderful- Kabal would not come back willingly, Kano needed a plan which would require some outworld help.

Shang Tsung allowed him access to portals; and the pool of souls. That would be all he needed.

Kano staged a fire in a location that he knew Kabal's unit would be called to. Then he put Kira in the middle of the fire with a 'portal opening' device. At the right moment she appeared; in the middle of the inferno completely nude. Looking like a ghost or an angel Kabal felt the need to follow her and soon found him separated from anyone who could have saved him.

Kira opened the neon pink portal behind her. This caused him to take off his mask to see if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. He stood there looking in to her mesmerizing green eyes for what seemed like entirety before being hit in the face with a 'back draft' (some might call it a fireball since it came from the direction of the portal.)

On Kano's orders she pulled his body through, to an outworld location; namely the pool of souls; a neon green pool of healing where Kano would use magic to heal Kabal 'just enough.'

The attack rendered Kabal badly injured; the fire burned the inside of his lungs so he could no longer breathe without assistance, his eyes were burned to badly he was rendered completely blind. He broke 5 ribs, his collar bone and his left arm. The pain was unbearable. But the most pain came from his severely disfigured face.

His flesh, covered in 4th degree burns, had to be put back together like a puzzle.

But that would not be the end of his suffering. in a room without world technology professionals kano instructed them to perform "body modifications".

"g'day mate- just want to make sure you know who's behind all this as you pray for death." kano said, locking kabals; arms and legs to a metal table.

-severing the tendons in his legs then reattaching them with wires and robotics (to create a creature with super speed.. for whatever reason.)  
-carving a tracheotomy hole in to his neck where they attached a tube that went to what looked like an oxygen tank. but it wasn't oxygen; it was water from the pool of souls.

(all while kabal was still concious and all while Kira was forced to stay in the room and watch.)

This water did not heal his lungs but rather added to his ability to move at super speeds. (it would also gradually add some level of pain relief.) But why would kano want to create a creature that could run form him at super human speed?

Kabal was also given a mask; a black metal mask that would supply him with digital corneas to see even as high speeds.

"who is this man?" kira asked; this processes seemed a little odd even by kira's standards.

"an old friend." Kano said as he was leaving.

"is this what you do to all of your old friends?" she said sarcastically.

"only those who piss me off luv." He kissed her cheek, and then tried to get in closer.

"then why not just kill him?" kira said pushing him away.

"He can be of use to us. And now he is essentially our personal robot slave." Kano said with a straight face. He told kira the story of how Kabal betrayed him to start a new life; how much he once trusted kabal, and how much kabal was a valued member of the Black Dragon. - This rant took a good 10 minutes with anger subtly increasing with each word.

"I understand" kira smiled sweetly, hoping her cuteness would make Kano calm down. "can i got for a swim?" she asked.

He left her alone in the room with kabal and the pool of souls. Kira swam naked in the neon green waters. The soul eater Shang Tsung would use this pool to keep any souls he harvested but did not devour. He could dine upon them at any time or, like what kira was doing, he could swim in the raw energy.

Kira waited until Kabal woke up. She expected him to recognize her from the fire and be angry or hostile, but he was simply glad to be alive.

"please child... release me." he said blinking his new eyes. He could not even see her from where he lay, but he knew she was there,

"it won't do you any good." she walked towards him, releasing the restraints anyway.

He struggled to sit up, coughing up blood. "where am I?" he asked her, knowing he would get an honest answer.

"a place of evil and magic. Where god does not exist." she said giggling (those were kano's words not her's.)  
"I'm kira, kano's daughter." She said with a genuine smile.

Kabal smirked. "you may be genetically related but you are nothing like him."

"swim with me." kira motioned like a siren calling to a sailor.

Kabal slipped out of his cloths and with only his new mask and medical tubing he slipped in to the green waters.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've heard my father's version of you, but i want to hear it from you. why did you leave black dragon?" kira asked kindly.

Kabal told her his side of the story; him and kano were once good friends. Kabal worked for him as a weapons contact and for certain situations played the role of body guard. But he felt like his life was destined for something more meaningful.

He told Kira about his wife and daughter, and then asked if she knew where they were.

"kano put a body in your place to convince them of your death." Kira said apologetically.

"no matter- i doubt they would want to see me, looking like this." He said touching his mask.

"i kinda like scars" kira lifted his mask and kissed what was left of his lips. This man has been taken away from everything he ever loved, but perhaps she could give him a reason to stay.

Pressing him against the side of the pool she grinded her hips in to his naked cock.

"I can't." he said in soft breaths that gave away just how much he wanted to.  
"It would be wrong."

"that's fine." kira rested her head on his chest. He was too good for her; she could not corrupt someone so pure. "do you want to talk about anything else?" she asked, putting her arms around his waist.

He paused, and then spoke. "my legs are killing me." As if it happened all of a sudden.

"did the water help at all?" she helped him out of the green water, perhaps the water was damaging the electrical components?

She helped him lay down on the floor, maybe she could fix whatever was damaged. Then she saw it; his leg muscles were spasming.

"you need to try to run." She suggested.

"what?"

"not 'run' like escaping- just run in place or something." kira suggested. she should have told him to put his cloths back on first, because using his new hyper speed he crashed straight in to a wall, hitting himself in a very unpleasant place.

Kira could not stop herself from laughing. "you need to practice that a bit." she helped him to his feet. Her hands touched his naked skin and it made her smile. Even with no face, he was so beautiful it made her heart flutter.  
She then helped him get dressed and jokingly tossed an ice pack at his crouch.

"are you hungry? I'm hungry." she proceeded to walk out of the lab naked. She went to her room and put on a shirt and pants. Kano (and all other black dragon and out world personal) did not mind her walking around naked but to get food she would have to go to earth realm with her portal creator.

Using the portal creator made it easy to shoplift. She picked up some bread, juice, meat and what ever else she could carry and made a quick getaway back to the room.

"what exactly are you doing, luv?" said kano who appeared right in front of her as she came back. He pulled her out of the room for a private chat.

"we were hungry- I left to get food." she said.

"you could have asked me." kano said in a parental tone.

"i want to be the one to take care of him." she answered honestly.

"and why's that?!" kano was starting to get upset at this situation.

"because at least he trusts me." kira started to push past kano.

"how can you know that?" he said grabbing her arm hard.

"because I'm not the one who tore his legs open to give him super powers!" she shouted while pushing past him. she slammed the door behind her.

"I told you you're nothing like him. He probably planed on starving me until i begged him for forgiveness."

"tell me about your family." they talked as she made him some sandwiches.

He talked to her about the moment he first laid eyes on his wife; she was a Sunday school teacher, the daughter of a long generation of religious leaders. Maybe she knew about his criminal past, maybe she thought he was attractive, maybe she just knew she could save his soul.

She taught him the bible and how to use it to find strength, but he wanted to learn more about the woman herself. they went on dates; to movies and dinner, then later, jus tot her house. She was such a genuine soul. They became best friends, but after a while he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Kabal's voice was choked with emotion as he spoke. Kira sat next to him and held his hand as he continued.

The birth of his daughter was a turning point in his life; from the first moment he held her he truly knew what it was to love and be loved. When his bay daughter's tiny hand touched his, he could feel such trust and hope.

Tears swelled in his eyes.

This almost made kira sad that she could never have a child, after sex traffickers cut out her uterus. she rested her head on his shoulder and said one line.

"she will always know you." kira said, almost crying herself. "no matter what age, no one could ever forget someone as amazing as you." she would have given him a hug but what happened next caught her off guard.

Kano casually walked in. "you made me a little upset, luv" he said grabbing her by the throat. "take off your off her cloths, you little slut." he said slurring his words; he was clearly drunk. he proceeded to punch her inh the face then kick her in the stomach repeatedly. Usually Kira could easily defend herself but she never expected such abuse from a man she trusted.

aqnd she never exoedcted Kabal to be her savior. Kabal tore off parts of medical machinery that kinda resembed hook swords. He spead around to kano's back and rammed them in to his shoulder- then ripped them out, taking a chuck of kano's shoudler with him.

Kano fell to his knees in pain, giving Kira time to hit him with a leg drop. His head hit the stone floor, knocking him out.

Kabal hugged her; she could feel he was trembling with emotion. He did not want to actually hurt kano; he was too good of a person to do something like that. Kabal sanitized and bandaged up his old friend's wounds. He laid kano on the medical table; the same table he used to torture Kabal just hours earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

With kano unconscious, somehow the moment felt right. Kabal took off his cloths and went back in the soothing water. Kira removed her cloths and posited herself on his lap. The water was opaque but she knew what she would find. They made love under the water, in a seated position. Perhaps it was the energy of the water, but his cock felt supernaturally good.  
She trusted her hips, grinding harder against his cock to experience every motion. She sucked on his neck as he stroked his hands down her breasts to her hips.

"would you be upset if I said I love you?" kira asked. She was not worthy of kabal. She would never be as amazingly pure and loving as his wife or even give him a child- but she had such admiration for this man.

"i love you too." he said without thinking. Her body felt so good, and her face was like an angel. "You deserve someone who can truly love you." he said. Kira put her arms around him as she felt herself orgasm, her pussy tightened as she felt the raw beautiful energy through her stomach and legs. If she wasn't on his lap she would have collapsed.  
She continued to grind on his cock; she wanted to feel him cum inside her.  
Kabal massaged her neck shoulders, pulling her head closer. His hands gripped her hair as he climaxed, pulling just hard enough to make her moan in pleasure and pain.  
Fuled by the power of the pool of souls, they made love for hours until she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted and sore from so many orgasms.

Everything about this moment felt so right. But she would pay for it tomorrow.

Kira woke up early to move his body to a different room; the last thing she wanted was for kano to discover what she had done.  
"where does your loyalty lie?" kano asked as he awoke. "have a smart water; ultimate hangover cure." she tossed him a bottles of water which he let fall to the floor. He glared at kira as if to say 'where is my answer?'

"My loyalty lies with people who are good to me." she said.

"and I'm not good to you?!" kano said in angry, he then composed a more logical answer. "Have you truly fell for kabal in less than a day?"

"I fell for you in less than a day." she said coldly; as if she wished she could take back her love for kano. Kano's love was wild and erotic, but kabal's love was ...passion and peace; pure emotion like she had never felt before.

"You know, he can see." kano added. "He knows you were the girl in the fire; the reason he lost everything."

"He also knows you put me up to it." kira said back to him.

"Does he?" kano rolled his eyes. "My point; he knows who you are to me- and is suddenly trying to make you love him."

"He has forgiveness!" kira shot back.

"or he's conning you," kano said calmly. "Have you already f-cked him?" he added in the same eerily calm voice.

"screw you!"kira left the room, slamming the door. Was kano right? Was Kabal's love only a trick? Only time would tell.

In fact she would feel a consequence sooner than expected. She steered clear of Kabal for the next 24 hours, filling her time with random errands.

Then Kira started to feel sick. She felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and suddenly her scar, one the where her uterus was ripped out- was gone. Was this the result of the pool of souls?

She again used her portal device to go to earth realm to shoplift. In and out- she knew exactly what she needed.

"you have go to be kidding me.." positive.


End file.
